magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Saevym
Saevyms are most certainly one of the slower companions at The Keep. They remain high up in the treetops, alternating between sleeping and eating. If ever forced to move, they do so at a very slow pace, trundling about on all fours. Any hatchlings who see an adult moving will climb on their back in order to get a free ride. It's not unusual to see an adult traveling with two or three small hatchlings holding onto their fur. In addition to being exceptionally lazy, these companions are also very cuddly. It's amusing to see a fully grown saevym extend its arms out to its magi, demanding to be carried. Although many argue that saevyms are adorable, with their large ears and sweet personalities, they are also rather heavy. That doesn't stop visitors from becoming enamored, though. Other than their looks, these companions also possess some interesting magical abilities. The plants that grow on the backs of saevyms are no ordinary plants. When consumed, the mushrooms and plants allow one to react with great speed. This ability allows them to move at great speeds, while others appear to be moving very slowly. The vegetation that causes this power grows only once a year, however, and is not anywhere near as potent when dried. Saevyms rarely use this magic, though, unless it is an emergency. When a saevym is in great danger, they will devour one of these plants and escape the threat with ease. It seems to be the only way they can escape predators, though the plants also allow them to blend in with their surroundings. Egg This small gray egg has several plants shooting from it. Hatchling These hatchlings are almost always sleeping. When they are awakened from their warm nests, they try their hardest to climb back inside. When forced to exercise, saevym hatchlings refuse, and lay flat on the ground or wrap themselves around your leg. If you really want your saevym to move, lay down a trail of leaves and the little one will begrudgingly follow the path, eating as they waddle along. These creatures hate traveling, but if they must do so, they prefer to be carried. When a saevym hatchling wants to get to somewhere else in the castle, they often climb in unsuspecting magi's hoods. Adult While saevym hatchlings are born without fur and are quite weak, adults are large and furry. They eat leaves constantly, only stopping when they abruptly fall asleep. Some theorize that their lack of energy is due to their only food being leaves, which are not especially nutritious. These leaves are abundant, though, so saevyms never need hunt for their food or even move much. Other animals seem not to care for these leaves, so saevyms are the only ones eating them. When winter comes and trees lose their leaves, these creatures are taken inside. Saevyms prefer warmer temperatures, as they are from the Jungle of Raza. Of course, these companions don't travel much, even once they are fully grown. So, instead of making the long trek to the jungle for the duration of winter, saevyms wait out the winter months in The Keep. There are separate greenhouses for them, full of the trees they love. There are not many small hatchlings in the castle during the winter, as saevyms usually give birth during the spring. Mothers will carry their young in pouches and feed them until they are able to care for themselves. By the time a saevym has lived on year, it is considered an adult. Male and female saevym adults look much the same. A fully grown saevym is a soft gray with white markings on its stomach. The vegetation on its back is bright green, and two distinctive plants grow from the saevym's forehead. These plants never seem to wither and die, and no one has ever seen a saevym eat them. Breeding Additional Info * No. 317 * Obtained from Herbalist Shop for 9,000 * Released: June 26, 2012 * Artist: Glasswalker * Description: Damien Category:2012 Creatures Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Shop-born